


Change

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting interrupted ends up being more annoying than either of them realized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been forever since you prompted this (although it's showing me a blank prompt), but for some reason it wasn't showing me that I had any prompts until today? So, drabble!

"This is so embarassing!" Hikaru said as he dragged Akira into the bathroom and started stripping off his shirt. "I can't believe you-"

"Me?" Akira tore off the long-sleeved t-shirt he was wearing and threw it toward Hikaru. "You grabbed the wrong shirt!"

Hikaru glanced down at the maroon sweater and grimaced. "I thought that's where _my_ shirt was! No one ever comes in there, though, so I thought we were safe."

"It's the records room. Did you think the records just magically appeared in there?!" Akira grabbed the sweater from Hikaru's hands and pulled it over his head and shoved his arms inside. "This is the Ki-in. If we ever get computerized, they'll still keep paper copies of everything."

Glaring at Akira, Hikaru put on his t-shirt. "It's more your fault than mine."

"Oh? How do you figure?" Akira turned toward the mirror and smoothed down a few flyaway strands of hair. 

Hikaru ruffled his own hair and let it fall where it would. "The making out was _your_ idea."

Akira's chin lifted as he stared at Hikaru. " _This_ time."

"Yeah, well, I'll give you that." He shrugged one shoulder to make a sleeve more comfortable. "Next time, let's just keep making out half-naked. Everyone has to know now anyway."

"You think Sakurano-pro told?" Akira's eyes widened.

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "I think we walked past Ogata wearing each other's shirts."

Akira smiled tightly. "Good point."

"Want to go make out at your house?" Hikaru grinned.

His head tilting slightly, Akira nodded. "Okay."


End file.
